


Kanjigar's Shadow

by pinkevilbob



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: What if before he became the Trollhunter Kanjigar was a good father to Drall? A series of snapshots of Kanjigar being Draal's dad.





	1. Chapter 1

There are certain sounds that surround people to the point where they no longer notice them. Perhaps it's the river they live near or the buzz of lights overhead. For Kanjigar, the sound of small feet was almost beginning to fade. Almost.

For every step he took, he could hear three or four scampering behind him working hard to keep up with him. Kanjigar sighed with a smile. At this rate he'd never make it to Vendel's. "Would the brave warrior like a ride?" he asked Draal kneeling on one knee to get close to his son's level.

The toddler gave him a serious nod allowing Kanjigar to scoop him up with a spin and set him on his shoulder. Draal grabbed onto his father's horn to keep himself steady. Kanjigar had to hold back a laugh.

Able to quicken his pace to one that a toddler had no hope in keeping up with, the trip to Vendel's was much quicker. Not that Kanjigar would ever begrudge his son's company. To be fair, Draal's company was probably preferable to most's in Trollmarket. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. Nor would Kanjigar admit that life was much simpler when he didn't have to take the small troll everywhere.

Vendel looked up as they entered. "Kanjigar, ah and I see your shadow is here too."

Kanjigar looked, but he didn't see any shadows. He then noticed that Vendel was staring at Draal on his shoulder. "Oh, yes." He picked Draal off his shoulder and set him on the ground. Draal looked up at Vendel from behind Kanjigar's leg. Kanjigar pulled out some crystals carved into trolls and handed them to his son. "Go play. I've got some business to attend to. What was it that you needed me for, Vendel?"

Vendel shook his head at something and then turned his attention to Kanjigar. "Unkar died last night."

"The Trollhunter? But he just gained the amulet yesterday." Kanjigar's stomach churned. He had heard the rumors of hoe the whole of Trollmarket thought that he would have made a better Trollhunter than Unkar, but he was hoping that he had would not have to prove it. "Has it chosen a new Trollhunter yet?"

"It has," Vendel said. "And that's why I called you here. Blinky was in hopes of training this new one, but after Unkar, I do not want to invite another disaster. Perhaps you could spar with the new Trollhunter."

Kanjigar frowned. "I would, but Draal.." He looked down at his son. Draal was making all sorts of growling sounds as he clashed his toys together. If they way he played was any indication, the young troll had the heart and desire of a warrior already. Though if this was a good or a bad thing only time would tell.

"Don't worry about Draal. He'd be a good distraction for Blinky."

Kanjigar blanched at the idea of the self-proclaimed trainer watching over his son. Blinky meant well, true, but that did not make him any less of a joke. "Perhaps another time."

But Vendel was not so easily shooken. "It may do the boy some good to spend time with someone other than you for once."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kanjigar said tensely. It took effort for his hands to not creep closer to his swords.

"Nothing against your parenting skills, but has Draal spoken yet?"

Kanjigar glanced down at Draal. The toddler was happily playing on the ground paying no mind to what the adults were discussing. "He's still got time." But Kanjigar knew how unconvincing he sounded. But, Draal had learned to control his bowels two years ahead of his peers. He was a smart child even if his father was the only one who noticed.

"Of course he does, but maybe you need some help ushering this along," Vendel said. "For his failures as a trainer, Blinky has made progress on Arrrgh's speech."  
Kanigar frowned at the suggestion. "I'll give it some thought. But, he'll speak when he's decided that he has something we need to hear about. He's stubborn." Pride filled his voice though perhaps he shouldn't be so indulgent to his son's orneriness.

Draal looked up his face full of that odd toddler sageliness that Kanjigar kept seeing more and more often on his son's face. The child held up one of his crystal toys. It was a troll with horns similar to Kanjigar's. "Papa."

Vendel hummed thoughtfully behind Kanjigar. "Perhaps you're right."


	2. Chapter 2

The hardest battles, Kanjigar found, were the ones that did not require him to unsheathe his sword. He was surrounded by a screaming horde. A screaming horde of small troll children, but a horde none the less.

Draal clung to his leg. "Draal, let go. You'll have fun at school. You won't even notice that I'm gone." It was a lie and they both knew it. Draal hardly ever left his father's side by choice and Kanjigar was perfectly fine with that. But everyone kept telling him that it was time for Draal to learn everything that a Troll needed to know. Kanjigar snorted at that thought. He could teach Draal what was important: fighting, how to seal a wound with boiling metal, where to find socks that could peel paint with their smell. However, when it came to letters and history, Kanjigar was at a loss on where to begin. So there they were.

"Don't wanna," Draal said into Kanjigar's leg. It took all of Kanjigar's willpower not to just pick up his son and go.

"Now is that what a warrior sounds like? Or does he hold his head up high and face whatever challenge he comes across?" Kanjigar faked a scowl down at his son.

Draal slowly let go of his leg. "Don't like it."

"No one said the warrior's path would be an easy one."

Draal steeled himself with a serious look and solemnly nodded. He then proceeded to push over one of his classmates and took over the tower of rocks they were playing with.

Kanjigar started to scold him, but the teacher stopped him. "We've got a handle on it. You can go."

"I'd rather stay," Kanjigar said. "For a while longer."

"Parents only get in the way," the teacher said curtly. There was a look in her eye that said that she would love to take out her misplaced frustrations on the first full grown troll to go against her. Preferably with a hammer. Before he could argue further, she pushed Kanjigar out of the classroom.

Kanjigar stood at the door. He couldn't bring himself to go any farther. And to think he was told that he would love his first day of freedom. Instead he was dreading it. Who knew what could happen to Draal while he was gone. Dwelling on it though was only making it harder. His feet finally moved forward. Without thinking about it, Kanjigar found himself in the Hero's Forge. The current Trollhunter was practicing against the whirring blades.

"Perhaps you'd prefer a living opponent," Kanjigar called out.

The Trollhunter rolled to to avoid being smashed. She smirked at Kanjigar. "I see that Kanjigar the Courageous finally agreed to face me. I'm honored that you finally gathered the nerve. But I see that your shadow's not here. Couldn't bear to let him see his father get crumbled?"

Kanjigar rolled his shoulders. "Is that a yes or a no?"

The Trollhunter snarled at him. "You'll regret this."

Kanjigar doubted he had room for anymore regret that day. "When you're ready."

The Trollhunter summoned her sword and rushed to Kanjigar. He waited until the last moment and ducked to the left making her swing wide and miss him by a wide margin. He slid to the weapons and grabbed a promising warhammer. He hefted it and blocked a blow from the Trollhunter. Kanjigar tested her blows against his hammer. She was all about brute strength. It would be easy to let her tire herself out, but that wouldn't give him the match he needed to take his mind off of Draal.

Dodging backwards he readjusted the warhammer so he could take the offensive. He swung the hammer so the handle knocked the Trollhunter off her feet. Kanjigar pressed the hammer on her chest. "That's one. Best two out of three?"

She screamed and swung her sword at him. He lept back and readied the hammer. The Trollhunter came in low trying to get inside of his range taking advantage of the hammers length. Kanjigar easily shifted the hammer shortening the length and batted her sword away. Cheering from a small crowd that was slow growing around them distracted Kanjigar for a moment. A cut on his cheek regained his attention.

The trollhunter smirked at him. "One to one."

Kanjigar grinned grimly and charged. It was the Trollhunters turn to dodge. She tried to move around him in an attempt to get into his blind spot, but he was too fast for that. He lunged with his hammer lengthening it to block her from getting around. He swept his warhammer, but she blocked it with her sword. Kanjigar slid the hammer down the sword and swung it up on her hands launching the sword yards away. "Give up?"

"Never," she spat out.

"Very well." He slammed the hammer against her head knocking out.

Vendel(when did he get there? Kanjigar was so wrapped up in the fight he didn't even notice the old troll's presence) raised up Kanjigar's hand. "The winner!"

Kanjigar barely noticed any of the compliments or congratulations. He had places to go. "Why hasn't the amulet chosen Kanjigar yet?" The comment barely registered to Kanjigar. He had to take care of his son.

Kanjigar found Draal playing with the tower of rocks again, but this time he was playing with the troll he had knocked over earlier. It was a moment before Draal noticed his father's return. He pushed his playmate down again and ran to his father. "There's my warrior," Kanjigar said. "You have a good battle?"

"It was boring. I wasn't allowed to hit anybody or anything," Draal said with a pout. And yet he seemed so happy to play towers.

"Sometimes the toughest battles are the ones that don't require a single punch."

Draal pouted. "That's not fun."

"No they're not. But you'll learn how to best them just like I did."

"I'll just punch my way through them instead."

Kanjiage rubbed his son's head. "I'm sure you will. Now what do you say to lunch?"

"I'll punch it and win."

Kanjigar stared down at his son. There was no doubt he had the soul of a true warrior, but one day he had to learn that not everything needed punching, but for that day, Kanjigar supposed that there would be no harm in punching lunch into submission and being victorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hopes for a updating schedule is one more chapter this week and then a chapter every 2-3 weeks (I'm starting a big sewing project next week and with a full time job I won't have a lot of time for writing). 
> 
> If there's anything you would like to see in this series let me know(especially if it's during Draal's preteens. I got a whole lot of nothing for preteen Draal). I can't make any promises, but I can try.


	3. Chapter 3

Independence can be a frightening thing. With it comes responsibility in most cases. In the case of Draal, being independent came with coming home covered with scratches, bruises, and asmug look on his face. It used to be that Draal refused to leave Kanjigar's sight. Now Kanjigar had run to keep Draal in sight.

It was apparently just a phase for most troll boys, but Kanjigar was getting tired of the constant scratch fixing(even if he had a soft spot for Draal's wide grin at the end of each adventure).  
"Father!" Draal called out.

Kanjigar steeled himself for whatever inevitable mess Draal was in. He turned to see Draal holding something tightly in his hands. "What have you got there?" Kanjigar dreaded hearing the answer, but he needed to know what Draal was up to this time.

"Guess! Also can I keep it?"

"Perhaps you should show me and then i'll decide if you can keep it," Kanjigar said.

Draal whined. "That's no fun." He opened his hands slightly to reveal a struggling gnome.

"You're not keeping it," Kanjigar said hurriedly. He'd never admit it out loud, but there was something very unsettling about the little vermin.

"Ahh, but I was going to teach it tricks," Draal pouted.

"That is not how a warrior acts and I am not having that thing in our house."

Draal let out a long drawn out sigh. "Fine. Will you show me the best way to finish it off?"

The gnome's struggles became even more frantic.

Kanjigar took a step back. He knew he should say yes, but that would mean touching the thing. "Perhaps. Or maybe you should finish your first victory on your own."

Draal gave it a thought and nodded smugly. "Right." The gnome took that moment to bite down hard on Draal's finger. He shouted flinging the gnome away. The gnome smacked the wall with a soft thud, but managed to get up and scurry away.

"It got away," Draal said dejection filling his voice.

Kanjigar patted Draal's shoulder. "Perhaps we should call this practice."

"I'll do it right next time."

"Of course. Next time." Kanjigar battled the urge to scream at the idea of getting close to another gnome. "But let's give the gnomes a chance to prepare a fair fight." And give him time to come up with a better excuse.  
Draal nodded. He actually bought it. "Okay." He ran off with a stick making sword sounds and was probably on his way to poking his eye out.

It was still better than gnomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that gnome is either Gnome Chomsky or goes on to beget Chomsky.
> 
> This chapter was shorter and sillier than I had planned it to be. With a little luck, I may be able to post another chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in the notes of Chapter 2 "I'll post every 2-3 weeks". Last update was nearly 3 months ago. ...This chapter was trickier to write than I had expected, but I hope it is still enjoyable.

Kanjigar learned quickly to never trust a silent Draal. It usually meant that he was up to something or had been knocked unconscious. More often the latter, but sometimes Draal could be more clever than he looked.

"Where are you going?" Kanjigar asked.

The young troll shrugged. "I don't know. Out."

"Out where?"

"Wherever. I gotta go." Draal left before Kanjigar could argue with him. Kanjigar was not about to let his son leave like that, but it was pointless to fight with him. Draal would just keep hiding whatever it was he had been doing. Kanjigar had to do what any concerned parent would do for their child; spy on them.

It was kind of disappointing how easy it was to sneak along behind Draal. Kanjigar was going to have to teach him how to be more aware of his surroundings. Finally they go to Draal's destination. The Hero's Forge. Kanjigar let out a silent sigh. Part of him had hoped that Draal had finally became interested in girls. But, it should not have been surprising to see Draal go off to train more. Shaking his head, Kanjigar turned to go when he heard something.

"So, you decided to show up after all." It was the Trollhunter. Now why would Draal be training with her. She hated Kanjigar and by extension his son as well. It was sneaky, but Kanjigar decided to hide and watch.

Draal puffed out his chest. "A true warrior doesn't shrink from any challenge."

"Especially one they put out themselves," the Trollhunter said. She had a name, Kanjigar knew that she did, but he could never remember it. "You got nerve have to give you that, kid."

"So do you to insult my father like that. I'm going to make you take back what you said!" Draall charged at her, but she easily dodged him tripping him at the same time. He tumbled in the dirt.

The Trollhunter smirked. "Oh have we started then? Or is that how you warm up?"

Draal snarled at her and got up quickly. He tried to duck under her arms to get a close up punch, but instead the Trollhunter intercepted him with a sideswipe and sent him sailing into the wall. Kanjigar winced in sympathy for his son.

"Best two out of three," the Trollhunter said. "Give up."

"Never," Draal growled.

The Trollhunter scowled. "Fine. No more holding back."

Kanjigar was surprised by how fast she moved in her heavy armor. He would have found it impressive if it wasn't against his son. She punched Draal hard in the stomach incapacitating him and threw him on the ground. Pressing her foot on his throat, she leered at him. "And I didn't even have to summon my sword. Now leave before I decide to finish the match." The Trollhunter released Draal and turned away.

Draal just snarled at her and went after his bigger opponent. Kanjigar groaned to himself. Draal did not know the meaning of stop. Usually, Kanjigar would be forgiving of this or even proud, but that night it was only going to lead to Draal's death. The young troll leapt at the Trollhunter. She easily summoned her sword and swatted him with the broad side of it. Draal landed on the ground with an uncomfortable crunch. "You really don't know when to give up do you?" She almost sounded surprised.

Draal struggled to get up all his teeth bared. There was only one way this fight was going to end. "Stop!" Kanjigar yelled at the top of his lungs. He shouldn't have let this go on as long as it had. "What is the meaning of this?"

Draal stared sheepishly at the ground. "She was insulting you honor. I had to get her to stop."

"The kid asked for it," the Trollhunter said, but she was looking to the side as well.

"And this is how the Trollhunter acts?" Kanjigar asked. He knew that she was short tempered and had an attitude, but he had thought that she would be above attacking a child like this.

The Trollhunter snorted. "It is when everyone knows they're just a filler. Look, when you're the Trollhunter, you can do things however you want to. And yes I know it will be a better job than how I'm doing."

"He will," Draal said.

Kanjigar clapped a hand over Draal's mouth. "He doesn't know what he's saying."

"Shut up! You don't get it. At all. You're Kanjigar the Courageous. Everyone in Trollmarket knows that you're perfect. That you'll be the best Trollhunter ever. Meanwhile, I'm just Strenah. All I've got is my stubbornness. Only reason I'm still alive. Too hardheaded to let anything kill me. So sorry but you're going to have to wait your turn to be Trollhunter."

"I don't need to be Trollhunter," Kanjigar said. He had enough in his life as it was.

A sad frown flickered on Sternah's face. "That's not your choice. It's all up to this." She tapped on the amulet on her chest. "And if it listened to the whole of Trollmarket, it would have chosen you a long time ago."

"It chose you for a reason."

"Well, it also chose Unkar and we both know how well that went. But it will get it right next time."

Draal nodded behind Kanjigar's hand.

"Stop it," Kanjigar said. "I don't want to replace you."

The Trollhunter snorted. "Well, you better get used to the idea. Kanjigar the Courageous is probably going to be known as one of the greatest Trollhunters Trollmarket has ever known. And Sternah the Stubborn will just be forgotten." She turned to leave but then turned back to Draal. "You better get used to your father's shadow kid. Cause you and me are never going to leave it." Her sword vanished and she left the Hero's Forge for real that time.

"What did she mean by that Father?" Draal asked. "Why would I want to leave any part of you?"

Kanjigar sighed. It was a more complicated subject than he wanted to discuss at the moment. "It means that expectations and comparisons can be heavier than anyone should bear."

"That doesn't make sense."

"And I hope that you never get understand what that means. Now what is this about you sneaking out and challenging the Trollhunter when she has more important responsibilities than dealing with your childish games."

Draal pouted. "It wasn't a childish game. She's been insulting you and your honor. Again." The way he said it was like that it was the worse offense he could ever imagine.

"And you don't think I could stand up for my honor myself?" Kanjigar lifted an eyebrow at his son.

"No it's not like that. You just never do and everyone's just going to think you're weak. And you're not. You're the strongest troll ever," Draal said emphatically.

Kanjigar bit back a chuckle. "With an endorsement like that why would I care what anyone else says?"

"Because," Draal said. He looked down at the ground like it had the answer he was looking for. "Because, I want everyone to know how great you are."

Kanjigar crouched down and lifted Draal's chin so that they were looking at each other eye to eye. "It doesn't matter what anyone else says. If you believe in me, that's all I need."

"It is?"

Kanjigar nodded. "It is. Now let's say you go home and stop listening to what everyone else says?"

Draal down to the side. "I guess. But what if someone says that Sternah's stronger than you?"

"Then that's what they say and that doesn't make it true or false."

"But what if they say that you're weak and can't even take on a gnome by yourself?"

That was true, Kanjigar did have a thing about gnomes, but now wasn't the time to admit to it. "Well, then we'll just say that we battle gnomes together."

"And what if they say that I'm never going to be as strong as you are?" A quite fear filled the young troll's voice. And there it was the true reason for the fight.

Kanjigar clapped his son's shoulder. "Then they are the dumbest trolls you'll ever meet. Even if you never have to fight a war or become the Trollhunter, I know that your heart is one of the strongest and bravest I've ever seen. And nothing anyone will ever say will change that. Promise me that."

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick question; I'm thinking of writing more Sternah the Stubborn but do you guys want to see more of her? I don't want to shove my oc down your throats. She won't be integral to the plot but I like her interactions with Kanjigar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRUD! I'm finally posting another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I hope you all enjoy it.

The air was always full of tension before a game. There were all sorts of unanswered questions floating about "Who would win?" "When will the first goal be scored?" "Will there be a maiming?" and most importantly "Will the concessions run out of dirty socks again?"The only question that was running through Kanjigar's head though was "How did Draal convince him that this was a good idea?"

  
PyroBligst was an ancient tradition and a fun game if Kanjigar was being honest, but there was nothing fun about watching his son risk his life to put a ball in a goal.

  
His stomach churned at the very thought of it. Technically Draal was old enough to play the sport and it wasn't like he was going against professionals. It was going to be a relatively friendly match. But even those have the tendency to lose someone's eye.

  
Draal refused to let his father wait with him for the game to start, so Kanjigar was waiting for the game to start in the bleachers with the rest of the spectators. He noticed the Trollhunter was across the stadium with Vendel. She noticed him and nodded a greeting which Kanjigar returned. There was no longer the same animosity between them, but he would hardly call her a friend. Sternah moved slower now with a pronounced limp. A death sentence for a Trollhunter, but she managed to stay on despite it for 2 years. But it did not stop it from being a silent countdown. The ever present gossip grew louder about how Kanjigar would be the next Trollhunter. He pushed that thought out of his head. He was just going to be a supportive father for his son and not panic the entire match.

  
After what felt like an agonizing eternity, the match started. The first chunk Kanjigar had to watch from behind his fingers. But as it went on, he realized that Draal was actually good at Pyrobligst. Not just good, amazing. After a particularly stunning goal, Kanjigar overheard some of the other spectators talking about 'Draal the Deadly'. Kanjigar's chest puffed out with pride. And to think he dreaded Draal playing.

  
That was the exact point when Draal stumbled and took a blade to the back.. Kanjigar took back the thought that this ever could be a good idea.

  
The indication for half time sounded. Kanjigar fought the crowds to get to where the players were.

  
Kanjigar found Draal struggling with a pot of boiling metal. He tried to pour it on his back but kept missing his wound.

  
"Here," Kanjigar said taking the pot of metal.

  
"I can do it myself," Drall grumbled, but he didn't fight it.

  
Carefully, Kanjigar sealed his son's wound. "Some match. Perhaps we'll wait for a few years for your next one."

  
"We're winning," Draal growled.

  
"And you're wounded," Kanjigar said.

  
Draal shrugged him off. "It's the price we pay for victory."

  
Kanjigar bit back a sigh. Maybe his son had too much of a warrior's spirit. "It's a price, I'd rather not see you pay. No one would fault you for quitting."

  
Draal jerked away making Kanjigar spill the metal. "You think I'm a coward?!"

  
"I just want to see you leave the arena in one piece."

  
Draal snorted. "I am the son of the Courageous! I back from no fight!"

  
One day Kanjigar had to find a way to convince his son that he was only mortal stone, but it did not seem to be coming soon. "You don't have to live up to my name. Just make your own."

  
Draal snorted and grumbled something under his breath.

  
"What was that?"

  
"Nothing," Draal mumbled. "Go back to your seat, father. I'm not going to disappoint you."

  
Kanjigar couldn't imagine anything less likely, but he kept silent on that. "You know what they're calling you in the stands?" he asked as he turned to leave. "Draal the Deadly." He could hear Draal testing out the new moniker softly the pleasure it gave him impossible to hide.

  
Draal lived up to 'the Deadly' for the rest of the game. And Kanjigar managed to not faint. Truly, a successful game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have no clue when I'll post the next chapter. Might be in a few weeks, might be 2019. Hopefully sooner than that. I really appreciate all of your patience and the fact that people are still reading this fic despite its imperfections and how friggin' long it takes for me to update. 
> 
> I'm debating posting a song that will give some possible spoilers for the next chapter, but I think I'll only do that in the comments if any of you are curious about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! Two chapter updates in one week! And one is the final chapter! This is probably more of an epilogue than anything else, but I hope you all like it!

The first thing Kanjigar mourned was the burden he gained. The second was the son he would have to cut off. The third was Sternah the Stubborn. The first and second were really the one and the same, but it took Kanjigar a moment to fully realize what all it meant. He knew that mourning Sternah should have came first. She deserved to be more than an afterthought, but really, Trollhunters were mourned the moment they gain the amulet.

His grieving was over after five minutes. The Trollhunter could not afford to put their feelings before their duty. It was especially true for this Trollhunter.

He fell into a pattern quickly: training in the afternoon, defending Trollmarket from gum gums at night, getting a little rest in the mornings, and repeating the whole cycle over again. There were occasional interruptions such as Bagdwella asking him to get rid of her gnome problem. He would rather do that than deal with his other reoccurring 'problem'.

"Father."

The Trollhunter fought down a wince. Draal was a good son better than he deserved, butit was for the best that the two of them forgot their connection.

"What is it Draal?" the Trollhunter asked.

"Can I help you tonight?" Draal asked. "I heard Bagdwella asking you to clear out some gnomes. And I thought we could do it together."

The Trollhunter sighed. "Draal, this is my business not yours. Go practice, or something."

Draal snorted. "I've been practicing. Practicing to help you," he said. "I won't be a hindrance."

"The Trollhunter works alone. I thought I had explained that to you."

"You have, but-"

The Trollhunter cut him off. "Look, we'll talk about this tomorrow." He had no plan on going through with that but he needed to stop the conversation before it got too far. "I'm busy."

He turned away before Draal could say anything more. This was for the best Kanjigar told himself. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the gum gum from the previous night killing Draal. Pushing his son away was the right decision.

But there was still a small doubt lingering in the back of his mind. Kanjigar had heard the rumors. That Draal was getting mixed up with gum gum artifacts and even worse Changeling women. 

He knew that he should talk to his son. See why Draal was being so foolish and get him to stop. But that would just encourage Draal to seek the Trollhunter's attention and be a distraction. If Draal followed him into battle, Kanjigar shuddered at the thought.

So he invested himself into his pattern. Training to be strong enough to protect trollkind and his son (he told himself that Draal was an afterthought, but he never was).

Once, Kanjigar was told that Draal was his shadow always trailing him about and the proud father wouldn't have wanted it any other way.Now the Trollhunter's every prayer was that Draal would never have to follow his path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is the end of Kanjigar's Shadow. Thank you all for reading this and for all the kudos and comments. (And sorry for the angst at the end).

**Author's Note:**

> I completely admit to being a sap and that this is probably not canon(if I screw up the timeline, I apologize right now). I also have to admit that I was really disappointed that I could not work Erikson's Stages of Development into the theme of this fic. Maybe I'll snap and do something with that later.
> 
> I'm planning on writing at least two more chapters for this. Three if I can ever figure out what my headcanon is for troll horn development. Feel free to comment here or to message me at my tumblr pinkevilbobdoesthings.tumblr.com


End file.
